


a Prince and a Witch

by AAM_writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Mystery, Princess Betty, Supernatural Elements, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, prince jughead, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAM_writes/pseuds/AAM_writes
Summary: Prince Jughead arrives to the Northern Kingdom of Riverdale to spend a month before his wedding with Princess Elizabeth.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Color Me Riverdale





	a Prince and a Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to proofread the work, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Jughead watched how the wild debries of Southside kingdom changed into tailored lawns and forests of North Riverdale through the window of his carriage.

He was going to spend a month at the Cooper castle before marrying the princess and taking her back to his home. It was against the tradition, usually the bride to be was coming to the land of her betrothed and spent the month pre wedding getting to know royal family and kingdom. But they should be grateful the opportunity arose at all, as people weren’t eager to make contacts with Southside kingdom.

The Kingdom itself only existed thanks to its immaculate edged weapons and talented blacksmiths, that were made with resources from Greendale mines that passed into the possession of Southside kingdom when all the royal family of Greendale were executed during first witch hunt. That kept the kingdom afloat, but barely so.

So, they weren’t in the position to argue when the royal family of Northern kingdom of Riverdale proclaimed their wish to marry their youngest daughter off to the heir of Southside. But surprised they were. Riverdale was a prosperous kingdom, the heir to the throne Prince Charles married a foreign princess creating a strong alliance, the oldest daughter Princess Pauline was married off to Prince of Thornhill, thus forming strong connection between families. There would be a line of suitors for young princess’s betrothal, but in some surreal turn of events she was promised to him.

Riverdale kingdom was pale and light. All colors dimmed as if not to catch the eye. Even grass and trees seemed to fade their color not to stand out. It was a contrast to Jughead’s homeland. Southside was bursting with colors of it’s wild greenery, lively river and stone buildings. Though a bit dark, it felt alive. Riverdale felt strict and polished. Fake.

He heard the legends and knew that all these light conveyed violence and atrocity underneath. King Harold was known to particularly enjoy watching witch executions himself.

That was a one more question in the reason of this strange union. Rumor had it Jughead’s mother and sister were witches, because Queen Gladys fled the kingdom taking little princess Forsythia when the witch trials reached Southside. Jughead didn’t remember her well, he was still a child when that happened. But he didn’t care witches or not, they were his family and he missed them terribly.

He never understood people’s fear of beautiful women with supernatural abilities. He studied a lot of cases of witch trials, but couldn’t find the proof of them being harmful to people. Their abilities were described to include healing, powers over elements, love charms, illusions. Jughead was fascinated with supernatural and was glad that his kingdom wasn’t so strict in its aversion to witchcraft, but his father reminded him to keep it under wraps in the North.

Deep in his thoughts he didn’t notice how he arrived to the Cooper castle.

It was a big white building, a lot of flowers inside, so many of them that his head became a bit dizzy from sweet aroma.

“Prince Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third of Southside” he heard his name declared.

Jughead entered the hall, the king and queen were seated at their thrones. Prince Charles stood proudly by his father and young princess stood by the queen, her eyes on the floor.

The Cooper family was a picture of perfection. All blonde hair, creamy skin and blue eyes.

“We are happy to have you at Riverdale, Prince Forsythe” the king said.

“It’s my pleasure. I’m honored to be your choice of a suitor for your daughter.” Jughead spoke, bowing a little.

His betrothed stood there, keeping her eyes on the floor, not eager to meet his gaze. He could understand her, nobody would want to leave their prosperous kingdom to live among blacksmiths.

“You will be shown to your chambers for rest after your travel. Then we will have the feast to celebrate our alliance.” the queen told him. Jughead bowed again and just as he was turning to leave the great hall the princess raise her eyes. Green. Unusual color that you could hardly meet these times. It was believed green eye color was witch’s color.

The evening came and he was seated beside Princess Elizabeth during the feast. He could look at her closer and her beauty was otherworldly. She looked different from her family not only because of her intense big green eyes, but all her appearance seemed more open, inviting, lively. Her hair more golden, as if shining, her lips more pink and cheeks more rosy. She was quiet all evening and he didn’t know how to start a conversation. “Hey, so we are gonna be married” didn’t seem like something appropriate.

He asked her to dance like a well-mannered prince that he was and they spun around the floor.

She smelled like candles, herbs and amber. Very different from the sweet flowery scent of the castle, but very alluring.

The time went from there. Princess Elizabeth was a mystery for him. Quiet, evasive and intense at the same time. They finally strike a conversation the next day while walking through the gardens. Her voice melodic and her speech very intelligent.

Finishing the conversation they came to an agreement to call each other by their chosen names. Betty for her and Jughead for him. He earned her first soft smile then.

By the end of his first week he knew that she was very different from her family. She wore darker colors, dressing in royal blue, purple and his personal favorite- emerald green. Her posture usually tentative and calm could change in a moment by some remark from her mother, but Betty always put an end to any conversation just with her intense gaze and straightening of her shoulders.

She spent a lot of time in her chambers and in the gardens. Several times he saw her with a book.

She was pleasant to him, but held her distance. He didn’t pressure her, but couldn’t help wanting to be closer. She was just alluring to him.

The second week they were called for wedding planning. The wedding were to be held in the Cooper castle and in 2 days after the wedding they were to leave for the Southside, to held feast for his kingdom in honor of their knew queen.

It seemed Betty became even more evasive. He often couldn’t find her in the castle in the evening.

One night he couldn’t sleep, disturbed by thoughts about his mysterious beautiful bride. He went to meet sunrise on the balcony of his chambers that provided a great view of the forest and river.

He thought he saw a mirage from the lack of sleep, but no, there was a figure, that just emerged from the forest. Golden locks escaping emerald green cape. A bag in her hands.

He watched her next two days. She was quite as usual, but sometimes he thought he could feel her looking at him and when he turned to her, her eyes were soft and a bit sad.

The third day after dinner he hid in the dark alcove in the corridor leading to her chambers. When the castle fell silent he saw her escaping her chambers in that same emerald green cape.

He followed her through the night, walking at the safe distance, hiding behind the bushes on the way to the forest.

She was walking fast, obviously familiar to the trail, dodging low branches and overstepping big roots.

A dry branch cracked under his foot and in the moment she was before him. Intense green eyes almost glowing in the dark, hand outstretched with the tip of a silver knife pressed against his throat. Then her eyes widened in recognition and she dropped her hand.

“Jughead? What are you doing here?”

“Wha-...?” he was at a loss for words, “What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here, Betty? Why are you walking in the forest at night.”

She watched him for a long moment and he could see the struggle and then sadness in her eyes. She sighed.

“I guess now is as good time as any, I won’t be able to keep it from you for long anyways” she said and then....

The night forest around him was lit with hundreds of lights. He looked in awe, he thought fireflies at first, but then one floated right in front of his eyes, that were little sparks of fire. And then just as they appeared they were gone. Forest was enveloped in the darkness again.

“Wha-...how?” Jughead gasped.

“I’m a witch, Jughead. Now you can run or tell everyone or whatever...” she looked tired and hopeless.

“Why would I tell anyone? They’ll... I don’t want to even think about it” Jughead gaped at her.

Betty furrowed her brows and searched his face.

“I just don’t understand how...?” Jughead asked again.

“You know how my father started the witch hunting?” Betty started with a question.

He nodded.

“So, this first witch that was brought to fire, Geraldine, she cursed him before everything went into flames. It would be easy for her to curse him to disease or even death. She was a dark witch, but even they don’t bring harm for sheer joy. She wanted him to suffer. I think you can guess now how he suffers. His own child representing everything he fears and hates.”

Jughead was speechless so she continued.

“Charles and Polly were already born and my parents didn’t pay attention to her curses as their life continued the way it was. I was born two years after that. Green eyes were the first sign. My mother tried to explain it by her family having green eyes, but it got worse as I was growing. I was an ignorant child, I didn’t know how to use or control my powers. I became a pariah in my own family.”

Jughead was looking at her with wide eyes.

“What...” he cleared his throat, “What are you powers?”

Betty smiled softly looking at her hands, “I believe they call it a witch of nature. Wind, water, fire, plants. I suck at casting spells and frankly speaking I don’t really want to. But I can brew pretty good healing potions.”

“How do you know it? Everything you told me... and how to brew potions?”

“Well as I told you I was a pariah in the castle, but there were people who were kind to me. There was a man working in the kitchen, Pop, I liked coming to him and I told him about strange things happening to me. He took me to the old witch, that lived on the outskirts of the other side of the forest. She taught me as much as she could with my young age. Unfortunately she didn’t live long enough. Her home is still there and there were books and her diaries left. I taught myself Latin to read them.”

Jughead nodded, than furrowed his brows, “Wait... did you say Pop? As in Pop Tate?”

“Yes. Parents were furious when they learned he took me out of the castle, they wanted to execute him, but I threw a stunt. I cried and sent everything flying, organized a natural tornado inside the castle. They let him leave on the promise he would never tell anyone about me.”

“I think I know him. His has a tavern in Southside now, it’s my favorite place.”

They stood in silence for some time. Then Jughead sighed and reached to touch her hand.

“Betty...”

She raises her head and her skin was glistening with tears running down her face.

“Juggie, I’m so sorry you got dragged into this. You are so good. You are nice, and kind, and intelligent and handsome... and I’m going to ruin your life...” Betty sobbed.

“Hey” he took her face into his palms gently, brushing tears off her skin with his thumbs, “what are you talking about?”

“Jughead, I’m a witch! People hate us, they hunt us down and kill! I never supposed you were capable of violence, but I thought you’d run in disgust by now... You can’t bound yourself to me, they’ll burn us together!” her eyes were wild and she rambled.

He just smiled and leaned in to connect their lips.

They’ll have a wedding and pack all her books, herbs, candles and stones, and go to Southside. They’ll tell his father the truth and he’ll bless them with wistfulness in his eyes and Jughead will again think of his mother and sister were really witches and if his father sent them away to keep them safe. They’ll tell people that the future queen took interest in healing to explain her love for collecting herbs and brewing beverages and they’ll love her for her kindness. Southside will become a prosperous kingdom in the rule of Queen Elizabeth and King Forsythe the third.


End file.
